Almas olvidadas
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: La historia de un ángel negro condenado al exilio y la joven princesa de nieve que rige junto a él aquel maravilloso mundo alterno, aquel paraje desconocido que yace tras el brillo de los espejos... Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Reescrito de mi anterior fic: "Reflejo". DESCONTINUADA
1. Vigía

Hola hola hola! Mis queridos Helsa lovers!

Aqui su lindo pedido de la recopilación-continuación de "Reflejo" (Si no lo has leído, te recomiendo que lo leas antes de seguir con esto ;D)

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, nada de ellos. Solo me divierto creando locas historias xD

Espero que les guste!

* * *

 ** _Vigía_**

El enorme par de alas negras se extendieron y se cubrieron de la nieve fantasmal a su alrededor. El joven sirviente apoyó su mentón contra sus manos en una posición aburrida y triste. Los cantos de las aves de hielo a su alrededor le causaban ya dolor de cabeza mientras observaba el paraje desolado y hostil en lo que se había transformado su mundo ante su soledad.

Se levantó de la roca en donde estaba sentado y caminó por la pila de nieve y escarcha creándose a su alrededor. Los arboles susurraban a sus alrededores como si le imploraran que devuelva la vida plena y feliz de aquel mundo. Las aves sollozaban en cantos lúgubres al cuervo negro para que devolviera la alegría y la primavera. Esto irritó al joven pelirrojo, quien con un movimiento de su mano, desintegró a las molestas aves transformándolas en polvo.

Caminó con las manos metidas en su larga túnica gris hacia la enorme cuerva de cristales resplandecientes donde observaba el mundo alterno en busca de la persona ideal para hacerle compañía. Más de doscientos años en la absoluta soledad y sin nadie que compartir aquel hermoso mundo el cual él creó con sus propias manos.

Suspiró molesto al volver a observar todos los espejos del mundo real a través de los cristales. Nadie era digno de apreciar su poder o su mundo. No había encontrado a la persona indicada para compartir sus hazañas y su historia. La persona que lo acompañaría y a quien serviría por el resto de su vida. Esperaba a su amo…

Cansado y abrumado, caminó y observó meticulosamente cada cristal sin darse por vencido hasta que observó uno en particular que le fascinaba. Era el espejo de la futura gobernante de Arendelle, una pequeña niña rubia de unos diez años quien permanecía encerrada por casi todo el día. Sentía mucha curiosidad por la pequeña y era de todos sus cristales, el que más le interesaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le agradaba, ella no era digna para presenciar un poder de tal magnitud como el suyo.

Agitó sus alas y se sentó al lado del cristal del espejo de la reina mientras metía su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas rojizas y un viento susurrante comenzó a ulular contra la superficie hueca de algunos cristales destruidos, los cuales eran descartados por el cuervo al ver que eran innecesarios y luego reemplazados por otros.

El pelirrojo se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y volvió a mirar el cristal a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver la silueta de la pequeña al otro lado de este sollozando.

En el mundo real, la pequeña princesa Elsa se miraba al espejo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. –Monstruo, eres un monstruo –se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba sus manos, cubiertas con unos pequeños guantes blancos, con desdén.

El cuervo no pudo evitar sentir la infinita tristeza de la niña y se sintió identificado con ella. Como un ser incomprendido que fue rechazado por todos y condenado a vivir en la soledad.

Tocó tres veces el vidrio tratando de llamar la atención de la pequeña. Aunque supiera que no lo pudiese ver, estaba seguro que ella podía sentir su presencia a través del cristal que los separaba.

Y así fue. La pequeña Elsa miró con sus ojos hinchados el espejo y colocó su manita contra este. Hans le correspondió y juntó la suya, sintiendo un leve frío en el cristal. Y entonces la escarcha recubría su reflejo parcialmente…

La pequeña Elsa cayó de espaldas, sorprendida y asustada por el desenfreno de sus poderes y corrió hacia la parte más oscura y desolada de su habitación para romper a llorar, maldiciendo su vida y su don.

Hans se sorprendió ante lo sucedido y con su magia, disipó la escarcha del espejo para permitirle ver mejor a la pobre niña, que controlaba un poder de pureza absoluta como es el control sobre el frío. Entonces lo supo, sabía que ella era la elegida, la persona igual a él. Quien es maravilloso y a la vez incomprendido.

Sabía que ella era la única que podría conducirlo a la felicidad y principalmente a su venganza...

* * *

Se que no es muy largo pero es lo poco que se me ocurre para esto jejee es como un mini prólogo de Reflejo

¡¿Les intriga el pasado de Hans?! Suena muy curioso ¿no? jejeje lo veremos en el próximo cap (Bueno creo que maximo tendrá unos cuatro o cinco caps, un poco más extendidos y contando la historia que no pude contar en Reflejo ya que el reto no me lo permitía u.u) Igualmente espero que les guste este pequeño fic y espero que no se acumule con el resto que tengo pendientes xD

Recuerden que un review me animaría mucho a continuar con alegría y felicidad. Felicitaciones, pañuelos, toomatazos o lo que sea siempre son bienvenidos. Son libres de expresión!

Y esto es todo amigos! Espero que esta continuación sea bien recibida como lo fue Reflejo :D

¡No se olviden de verse al espejo! ¡Puede aparecer el sexy cuervo con su ama para mostrarles las maravillas de su mundo! xD *corre hacia el espejo* ¡Rayos! LOL

Chaito mis lobitos!


	2. Lágrimas

*el super mega baile de entrada resuena y la loba se pone a bailar* Oh si! Es noche de Helsa! (Bueno acá es de noche xD)  
ayyyy se que me han de querer matar mis pequeñuelos! Me he tardado muco por subir el nuevo cap! Lamento mucho eso u.u Mucho que hacer poco tiempo para escribr T.T

Sin embargo, me alegro mucho por que ha sido bienvenida la continuación de mis mini-drabbles. Muchas gracias por todo su poyo xD

 **Disclaimer: Ya saben que Frozen no me pertenece, todos sabemos que es de Disney (Aunque si yo lo tuviera lo convertiría inmediatamente en Helsa xD)**

El nuevo esta más largo que el anterior peques. Disfrutenlo de principio a fin! Lo escribí con amor al igual que cuando hago cupcakes *esconde el cuchillo* ¡¿Quieren uno?! *Ofrece* xD

* * *

 ** _Lágrimas_ **

El murmullo del viento contra su ventana inundaba toda la habitación. La pequeña Elsa no pudo evitar tiritar de miedo ante el violento incremento de sus poderes de hielo. Todo su frágil cuerpo se estremecía de manera vulnerable e inocente mientras gruesas lágrimas como perlas se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas de casi invisibles pecas.

El ser mágico que contemplaba la escena conmovió su oscuro corazón y suspiró hacia el cielo negro del espejo. Dio un lento parpadeo y de sus flameantes ojos verdes emanó su primera y verdadera lágrima. Esta rodo por su rostro y cayó hacia el suelo inerte bajo sus pies. Al tocar el suelo, el suelo rocoso se disipó mágicamente dando paso a un césped brillante y, en el centro de este, un pequeño tallo aterciopelado creció manteniendo oculto un pequeño capullo de un espléndido color azulado.

¿Por qué llora el ángel caído? Un ser sin corazón quién fue privado de su libertad y desprovisto de sus brillantes alas blancas para lucir con desprecio aquel demoníaco negro. Un monstruo desalmado, calculador y frío como el invierno, incapaz de percibir emociones, de proteger a los humanos. Desterrado y abandonado, creó su propio mundo, aislándose de todos en la profundidad de los reflejos.

Su cueva de los mil cristales, lugar preciado para Hans, provee la vista de todos y cada uno de los espejos del mundo. Aunque a él no lo pudiesen ver, el siempre contemplaba la vida de todos mediante estos. Aunque no pareciera, lo que más le agradaba ver en los cuartos a los bebés recién nacidos disfrutar de un largo y preciado sueño. Le reconfortaba ver sus tan angelicales rostros.

Aunque quisiera poder pisar de nuevo el mundo real y deleitarse con todas las maravillas que ese mundo podría darle, temía de que, los demás ángeles guardianes lo descubrieran y lo condenaran a vivir en algún lugar mucho más remotos que el mundo de los espejos y bajo estrictas órdenes y labores. Además, era invisible en el mundo real para los ojos humanos.

El cuervo ladeó la cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisita al recordar por qué el espejo de la princesa de Arendelle le fascinaba tanto.

 _-flashback-_

En alguna ocasión en el pasado, salió de su prisión de cristal y se adentró en el gigantesco castillo del reino de Arendelle. Fue la primera vez que lo hizo y se sintió tan ansioso y asustado a la vez cuando sintió el mundo real bajo sus pies. En el instante que cruzó el portal de mercurio y cristal, sus enormes alas de cuervo desaparecieron de la nada y sintió dos dolorosas punzadas atravesando desde la base de su cuello hasta la mitad de su espalda. El dolor absoluto hizo que su cuerpo cediera y cayera de rodillas al piso mientras sentía como el líquido caliente y vital le daba escalofríos al bajar lentamente por su columna vertebral. Arqueando su espalda y desprendiendo un alarido de dolor, el cuervo logró ponerse en pie aguantando el dolor en su espalda y el peso de sus piernas, como si cargara pesadas cadenas de hierro atadas a sus tobillos y muñecas. Con cada paso que él daba, sentía una hilera de puñales enterrarse en su carne.

Gemía de dolor y resoplaba buscando en lo más profundo de su mente, una fortaleza para no desmoronarse frente al sufrimiento y cumplir con su objetivo de conocer el mundo real, o parte de él. Todo era una ilusión, nada era real. Sabía que ese era el duro castigo de los ángeles caídos condenados a vagar por el mundo real, siendo presos y abrumados por el dolor y la angustia, lo que los enloquecía y los provocaba a causar daño como una manera de hacer sentir a los demás el pavor por el que ellos deben de pasar.

La expresión de sufrimiento estaba explícita. Sin embargo, logró arrastrar su adolorido cuerpo a través de las enormes habitaciones, interminables pasillos, salones majestuosos e incluso la majestuosa biblioteca con acabados exquisitos.

No daba crédito a todo lo que veía. El mar de libros a su alrededor era tan grande como su mundo en sí y las hileras de estanterías parecieran que fueran infinitas. El olor característico de los libros antiguos le fascinaba y para rematar, la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo de pulido mármol rosado lanzaba ligeros destellos dorados que resplandecían en toda la habitación como pequeñas hadas jugueteando entre aquel mar de conocimiento.

Una voz irrumpió en el absoluto silencio y sobresaltó a Hans, quien corrió a esconderse detrás de algunas estanterías, cojeando de dolor. Miró de reojo de dónde provenía la voz y vió a la reina de Arendelle acompañada de una de sus sirvientas. Hizo un pequeño ademán con delicadeza y la mucama se retiró no sin antes agradecerle a la monarca. Cuando por fin se hallaba sola, o eso ella creía, caminó con finura hacia las más grandes y antiguas pilas de libros. Ojeó algunos rápidamente en busca de alguna información útil. Entró en desesperación y comenzó a azotar algunos objetos hacia todos los lados. Acto seguido, rompió en llanto.

Dejó la pila de libros desordenados de lado y encaminó su rumbo hacia las estanterías donde el cuervo se hallaba escondido. Este, asustado por que lo descubrieran, se quedó quieto mientras escuchaba los leves sollozos de la reina llenos de angustia. En lo más profundo de su corazón, una voz le pregonaba a gritos que le ayudara.

Salió de su escondite y contempló a la angustiada mujer quien rasgaba los duros lomos de los libros con sus largas uñas y pasaba con desesperación cada una de sus páginas. Miró las portadas de los libros y todas tenían algo en común: eran diversos mitos y leyendas del reino y pueblos aledaños. Hans dijo unas palabras para llamar la atención de la monarca, mas esta no le prestó mera atención, seguía con la nariz metida en los libros mientras bañaba en lágrimas cada una de sus páginas. Fue entonces que descubrió que era invisible para los ojos humanos en el mundo real.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y la robusta imagen del rey apareció corriendo hacia su esposa. -¡Idun! ¡Basta ya! –el rey corrió hacia su triste esposa y le tomó de las manos haciendo que ella soltara el libro de magia y criaturas que sostenía entre sus manos. –Ella no es un monstruo, amor. Solo es diferente –musitó Adgar mientras atrapaba una lágrima de la reina con su pulgar.

-No quiero que mi hija sea diferente. Quiero que sea normal como todos –la voz de la reina se quebraba aún más con cada palabra que decía. –No quiero que en el reino le teman. Quiero que encuentre amigos, a su primer amor y esos poderes se lo impedirán –trató de zafarse del agarre del rey. –Nadie quiere a un fenómeno.

El llanto de la reina contagió al rey quien la agarró con aún más fuerza. –Estas confundida, querida. Ella es hermosa y será como cualquier otro niño del reino. Confía en mí, te prometo que será como lo deseas y añoras. Puede que Elsa tenga un don que nadie posee, pero eso la hace alguien extraordinaria –El rey dio una pausa y tocó con delicadeza el vientre de la reina. –No te pongas así amor, piensa en el ángel que viene en camino.

-¡¿Y si también posee poderes como Elsa?! ¡No lo podré soportar! –las piernas de Idun cedieron y esta cayó a los brazos del rey quien asustado, la tomó en brazos y la abrazó. La reina temblaba de miedo.

Adgar lloró desconsoladamente al ver en ese estado crítico a su esposa. –Tranquila querida, todo saldrá bien –reconfortaba a la reina mientras al mismo tiempo calmaba el temor oculto en su interior.

Hans quedó sorprendido ante esta inusual escena del cual había sido testigo. Aunque quisiera ayudarlos, sabía que si soltaba sus poderes solo les ocasionaría más angustia y pesadillas. Esta fue la razón por la cual decidió abandonar la biblioteca.

Diversos pensamientos invadieron su mente. Estaba indignado ante las palabras de la reina. ¿De veras consideraban a su hija un monstruo que sería incapaz de encajar en la sociedad? El cuervo no se había dado cuenta aún pero ya no cojeaba como antes. Se había olvidado del dolor del castigo debido a las incontables dudas sobre el tema.

Un chirrido de puertas a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear. Dos sirvientes cargaban un pesado espejo de madera blanca con bellos copos de nieve gravados en el contorno. El ángel negro siguió a los sirvientes asombrado por la belleza del espejo, además predecía a donde iba a ser llevado y le daba curiosidad verlo.

Sus pies ya no le dolían. Ahora podía caminar erguido y a mayor velocidad para no perder de vista a los sirvientes y el espejo. Subió escaleras hasta la parte alta del castillo, a uno de los torreones, y un llanto de bebé inundó sus sensibles oídos acostumbrados al silencio.

El sonido cada vez se hacía más fuerte y sentía como rápidamente su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. Quedó quieto al encontrarse a las afueras de una puerta blanca con detalles en azul abierta y en su interior una pequeña cunita blanca y plateada. Se asomó tímidamente por el umbral y vió como los sirvientes acomodaban el espejo casi al pie de la cuna mientras se cubrían los oídos ante el ruidoso llanto de la niña. Uno de ellos hizo un gesto despectivo y exclamó. -¡Haz silencio, niña infernal! Hans no pudo evitar enojarse ante tal actitud hacia una pobre bebé inocente. Y esperó tranquilo a hacerlo pagar.

Por la ventana más cercana, un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas entró y atacaron en nube al el sirviente que le había dicho tal grosería a la princesa. El cuervo no pudo evitar reírse ante las caras de dolor del hombre quien corría por el lugar perseguido por las abejas y su otro compañero. Ahora tendría unas severas picaduras para toda la semana.

El llanto volvió a retumbar por la habitación. La sonrisa de malicia ahora era un rostro de preocupación. Se encaminó hacia la cuna y un sentimiento reconfortante inundó el corazón del malvado ángel caído. No tuvo palabras para la inocencia y belleza en aquella cuna.

Dos grandes y brillantes ojos cerúleos lo observaban con asombro. Apenas el pelirrojo se asomó a la cuna, la bebé había parado totalmente de llorar. En cambio, algo le producía asombro en ese ser parado en frente suyo. Hans no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa reconfortante. Aquellos ojos lo calmaban, lo conducían a la absoluta tranquilidad, le hacían olvidar la criatura que era.

Había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de la pequeña en la boca de los reyes de Arendelle y al él decirlo, no pudo evitar repetirlo una y otra vez ante el encaje y perfección del nombre con la bebé. Ella rió al escuchar su nombre y agitó sus bracitos como si quisiera que la carguen. El cuervo no supo que hacer, sabía que si la tocaba por al menos un mísero segundo, podría causarle pesadillas aquella noche, algo que él no deseaba para nada.

Fue entonces que la pequeña Elsa comenzó a llorar al ver que no cumplían con lo que deseaba. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó ante el llanto y pensó rápidamente en qué hacer. Chasqueó sus dedos al ocurrírsele una brillante idea. Movió sus dedos por encima de la cuna y los agitó levemente como pequeñas serpientes. De estos, pequeñas estelas de escarcha comenzaron a descender poco a poco cubriendo el rubio platinado cabello de Elsa de copos de nieve brillantes como perlas. El llanto fue cambiado por las dulces carcajadas de la bebé quien se agitaba en la pequeña cuna mientras sus dulces ojitos miraban con ternura al ángel negro.

-Eres una manipuladora, pequeñuela –exclamó Hans mientras reía levemente.

Un ulular largo y ronco lo hizo detenerse de repente. Sabía que eran ellos. Si lo descubrían merodeando libremente por el mundo real, lo encerrarían.

La bebé sintió la angustia de Hans y paró su risa. Al contrario, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos.

El ángel cautivo abrió sus manos en torno al espejo y abrió de vuelta el portal a su mundo alterno no sin antes ver de nuevo a la princesa Elsa llorar desconsolada en su cuna. Un segundo ulular lo obligó a poner un pie en su mundo y no le permitió mirar atrás, pues el cristal se interpuso entre él y la pequeña cuna. Estaba de vuelta en su oscura cueva de los mil cristales.

La última imagen que tuvo la bebé Elsa del desconocido que creaba nieve de sus dedos era la de una donde un par de enormes alas negras lo envolvían y arrastraban hacia un desconocido mundo a través de su espejo.

Ya no importa, pues esa imagen quedaría en el olvido…

Hasta ahora…

* * *

Oh sí! Shocking time (el inglés esta de mi lado hoy xD)

Tarán tarán! Mucho que decir huh? Yo creo que si xD El flashback de Hans al ver a Elsa por primera vez traté de hacerlo algo acorde con los sentimientos y angustia de los padres de Elsa al descubrir lo de sus poderes. ¿Que les pareció?

Chicos lamento mucho no poder seguir comentando positivamente el cap o no pasarme a dejar reviews por ahí. Estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil con unas "amigas" y realmente me duele mucho ya que una de ellas fue la que me influenció a escribir. Solo tengo que decir que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

Guest: Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este también te guste xD

Agradecimientos especiales a A Frozen Fan, SerenaSaori, Alexander Snow y a Anielha por sus consejos y reviews. No se que haría sin las personas que me apoyan por allí! Y a todos los que leyeron gracias igual!

Estoy dispuesta a escuchar consejos. De veras necesito uno *coge su mantita y llora*

Abrazos para todos :) Se me cuidan


	3. Mentira

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni ninguno (si ni siquiera Olaf) me pertenece. Saben que yo solo juego con sus vidas y hago lo que se plazca xD (por diversión LOL) Le pertenecen a Disney D:  
Y Aquí Lobita vuelve a sacar la cara llena de verguenza D: Lo sé me he demorado medio siglo en actualizar pero ya saben escuela, fiestas por aqui y por allá, amigas, raticos libres para leer y muchos otras cosas me han distraído que tengo una vida aqui en FF y eso xD ademas el Helsa estuvo golpeando a mi puerta muchas veces y o acudí a su llamado o le cerré la puerta en la cama (creo que alguien debería patearme en el trasero por eso xD) Así que lamento la demora en el cap. No es que les asegure actulizar más seguido tampoco pero haré todo lo posible xD **

**Disfruten este cortito cap :D**

* * *

 _ **Mentira**_

El cuervo sonrió para sus adentros. Había engañado a la princesa para que lo siguiese. El tacto cálido de su pequeña mano enguantada entre su garra camuflada era reconfortante incluso para su frío corazón. La niña no titubeó en atravesar el espejo por ningún momento, se mostraba fascinada por aquel acto mágico e inusual.

El camino inundado de cristales brillantes y de todos los tamaños encantó a la pequeña. Curiosa y maravillada al admirar su infinita belleza y pulcritud, la princesa señalaba con su manito los fragmentos de cristal, especialmente los de color azulado, los cuales eran sus favoritos.

El ángel no soltó para nada su mano y la condujo por la infinidad de la cueva. Una estela de humo emanó lentamente de la espalda del pelirrojo frente a la confundida Elsa. Las alas negras como la noche se extendieron provocando que algunas plumas revolotearan alrededor del infante. Una pequeña pluma le cosquilleó la nariz y le hizo pegar un estornudo. Hans sonrió dulcemente y le dio una mirada calmante ante la inquietud de la niña.

Pequeños destellos bailaban a su alrededor como pequeños copos de nieve aun cuando estaban bajo el enorme techo rocoso de la cueva de los cristales. Elsa los atrapaba con destreza entre sus dedos y reía encantada. El ángel la miró de reojo y pudo notar la alegría que la niña emanaba. No pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo.

La luz por fin deslumbró a ambos. Una exclamación maravillada emanó de los labios de la pequeña Elsa. El paraje mágico y brillante frente a sus ojos era como si hubiese salido de uno de los cuentos de hadas que acostumbraba a leer en sus ratos libres.

Una ráfaga de nieve plateada sacudió sus cabellos. Flores de cristal brillaban como diamantes recién pulidos mientras pequeñas aves color azul y gris revoloteaban por el cielo de aires místico y misterioso. El césped estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve tan pulcra como la inocencia de la pequeña mientras un enorme sauce llorón yacía imponente frente a un pequeño lago congelado rodeado de rocas grises y antiguas. En sus costados había unos pequeños grabados de letras inentendibles que causaban conmoción en la pequeña Elsa. Probablemente estaban escritos en un idioma antiguo que ella desconocía.

El cuervo por fin la soltó y la dejó correr por el lugar. Dando silenciosos pasos, caminó a la sombra del sauce llorón mientras observaba a la niña juguetear con las aves y bailar con los copos de nieves.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas recogidas y contempló la dulce escena frente a él. Dio un largo suspiro y extendió sus largas alas negras para desperezarse un poco y esto llamó la atención de la pequeña.

Ésta corrió hacia donde el cuervo se encontraba y lo miró con curiosidad. Lo rodeó decidida de puntillas ante la mirada desconcertada del pelirrojo. ¿Quién creería que la pequeña no le tuviese miedo como otros niños? Esto le intrigaba y a la vez aumentaba su asombro ante la pequeña niña.

Un leve frote de su mano de nieve nubló sus pensamientos. La pequeña contemplaba con asombro la majestuosidad de sus enormes alas negras. Con inocencia sentía la suavidad de la seda de las plumas.

Algunos pajarillos revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas mientras otros miraban atónitos la escena. Sabían que el "Amo de las sombras" era un ser cruel y malvado más podían sentir como esa suave caricia de la niña humana encendía la llama menguante de su frío corazón. Se reflejaban en sus brillantes ojos de jade esa compasión y empatía que poseía antes de ser condenado a las alas negras, cuando era un verdadero guardián de almas y cuidaba del bienestar de los demás.

-¿Te gustan? –preguntó dubitativo el ángel negro.

-Me parecen fascinantes –replicó la niña asombrada. –Me encantaría tener un para como las tuyas y poder volar como tú.

Esto entristeció al pelirrojo. En vez de volar, aquellas alas eran como un enorme peso sobre su espalda. Eran casi inmóviles y eran torpes y pesadas para poder emprender un vuelo. Para rematar, eran totalmente inútiles e invisibles en el mundo real pues éstas le causaban inmenso dolor al sentir como si fueran despojadas de su cuerpo. Añoraba volver a poseer sus vívidas alas blancas, aquellas que lo hacían sentir libre con su olor a pureza y su hermoso color aperlado.

La pequeña no entendía su situación y no era culpable de ello. Hans solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza en símbolo de tristeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y contemplaba el gris suelo cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha.

Elsa ladeó la cabeza y buscó la mirada aguamarina del pelirrojo que se hallaba oculta entre sus brazos. Hans se sintió algo incómodo y, con la ayuda de sus imponentes alas, formó una especie de escudo, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con ellas. Por dentro de aquel capullo negro, el ángel caído escondía una juguetona sonrisa.

Unas cosquillas se entremezclaron en sus plumas. Dos manitas se lograron observar y luego un pequeño orificio donde la pequeña miró de reojo al pelirrojo escondido. -¿Dije algo malo? No te escondas –susurró como si hablarle a un niño pequeño se tratara.

Un gesto risueño yacía en el rostro del ángel quien con un movimiento rápido de sus alas, empujó levemente a la rubia quien cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve. Al ver esto corrió como un niñito a esconderse atrás del enorme tronco del sauce llorón. Miró a su compañera e hizo un ademán para que se uniera al juego.

La princesa no tardó mucho en comenzar a perseguir al pelirrojo por los vastos pastizales congelados del mundo inverso. Pequeños ojitos brillantes los observaban entre la maleza, confundidos por la presencia de la humana e interesados por la radiante alegría que emanaba de ella. Los pequeños gorriones, quienes ya tuvieron el gusto de conocer a la nueva integrante del bosque congelado, trinaban alegres llamando al resto de animales a que conocieran a la niña y se unieran a la diversión.

Ardillas, mapaches, conejos y cervatillos emanaron de sus madrigueras y comenzaron a hacerles un cortejo a la niña y al ángel caído quienes se perseguían y ocultaban entre los plateados troncos de los abedules próximos. Las estalactitas decoraban y resplandecían en las ramas de los árboles como hermosos diamantes recién pulidos. Los animalillos coreaban entre chirridos la felicidad de su amo y su nueva amiga mientras observaban con asombro la delicada escena. Los dos nuevos amigos ni se preocuparon por su llegada, pues continuaron jugando como si nunca hubiera un mañana.

Luego de correr por un buen rato, la niña se sentó al pie del lago jadeando y riendo pero ya estaba exhausta y no podía correr más. Fue entonces que su estómago rugió y una expresión de molestia atravesó por su rostro. Hans al ver que la niña ya no lo perseguía, regresó a buscarla y la encontró en el lago, cansada y hambrienta.

Suspiró y volvió a internarse entre el follaje en busca de arándanos y algunas moras silvestres que acostumbraban a crecer en las afueras del bosque. Los animalillos también se dispersaron en busca de comida. Un cervatillo volvió al instante con una rama de bayas rojas mientras que una ardilla proporcionó un poco de almendras que guardaba para el invierno. El ángel jamás había apreciado la gratitud de los animales que lo acompañaron todo ese tiempo que estuvo encerrado. Él solo los creó para mantener vivo al bosque. Todos esos gestos le hicieron sonreír.

Cargado de bayas y nueces se sentó al lado de Elsa a deleitarse el paladar con el exótico y dulce sabor de las frutas en sus bocas. Los animales contemplaban desde lejos, solo un pequeño cervatillo de un pulcro color blanco como la nieve, el cual Elsa bautizó como Copo de nieve, se recostó a su lado mientras la niña compartía sus bayas con él.

-¡Este mundo es fascinante! –manifestó la niña lamiendo el jugo que chorreaba de sus dedos. –Me he divertido mucho contigo. ¡Gracias por todo!

-¡Yo también me he divertido! Eres muy especial Elsa. Aquí siempre serás bienvenida – exclamó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de pie. Luego ayudó a la princesa a hacer lo mismo.

La niña bajó la mirada en pena y acarició entre las orejas a Copo de Nieve. –Es una pena que debo volver para la cena… -susurró.

Fue entonces que la sonrisa del ángel inmediatamente se tornó oscura y retorcida. Los animales sintieron ese repentino cambio y se mostraron nerviosos. Poco a poco éstos fueron retirándose de vuelta a sus madrigueras y las aves a esconderse entre las altas ramas de los árboles. Copo de nieve irguió las orejas y se levantó del suelo para salir huyendo dejando una estela de nieve y a una sorprendida niña.

-No tienes que irte, mi pequeña Elsa… Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que desees… -replicó con voz de ultratumba el ángel negro mientras extendía sus alas y envolvía a la niña con ellas. –Quiero que te quedes conmigo. ¿Sabes? A veces me siento muy solo y tú has sido una espléndida compañía. Me he divertido mucho, jamás había sentido ese sentimiento de alegría antes –su mirada penetrante y malvada asustó a la niña. –Entiéndelo, Elsa. Te necesito aquí…

Y entonces aquellas alas de cuervo envolvieron el frágil cuerpo de Elsa. Un grito agudo resonó en los parajes de aquel mundo inverso.

* * *

 **Si cometí algún error haganmelo saber sí :D escribí esto muuuuuy rápido xD y apenas lo revisé**

 **No se que decir, estoy sin palabras últimamente. Solo puedo disculparme por no pasar comentando otras historias o publicar las mías (las razones up there xD) pero estoy trabajando en el próximo cap de Ice and Blood (que creí que acabaría el año pasado pero se me paso la fecha xD) ¡Que irresponsable soy!**

 **Bueno chicuelos me voy a poner patas a la obra. Cuidense muchisisimo, les mando un abrazote peludito y espero unos cálidos reviews por mi regreso (naaah jejeeje) Sigan los consejos de la luna**

 **Lobita ;D**


	4. Aviso importante

Hola mis queridos Fanfictioners

Si los emocioné creyendo que era un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, lamento decepcionarlos :(

Lamentablemente debo dejar inconclusa esta historia. No puedo especificar las razones exactamente por que ni siquiera yo las sé. Solo puedo decir que fue la pérdida de inspiración y problemas externos. Sé que les gustaba este mini-fic pero a medida que lo dejaba, iba perdiendo el hilo de la historia hasta que finalmente la inspiración escapó de mis manos. El capítulo anterior ni siquiera era exactamente lo que tenía planeado...

Lamento dejarla apenas con tan pocos capítulos pero realmente creo que debí dejarlo solo como drabbles y no continuarla ya que no tenía la idea muy clara de lo que tenía que escribir y las diversas ideas fueron cruzándose por mi mente, provocando que diferentes tramas se hicieran una masa y terminaran en caos.

Otra razón creo, es por mi retirada de Fanfiction. Ahora si creo que dejaré mi cuenta inactiva debido a razones personales y la obtención de nuevos intereses. No es que no vaya a seguir leyendo historias y dejando reviews de vez en cuando, pero pararé de escribir en mi cuenta.

Mis otras dos historias: "Ice and Blood" y "Sonata de Invierno" las dejaré pausadas hasta un nuevo aviso o hasta que la inspiración toque a mi puerta de nuevo.

Con respecto a esta historia, lo más probable es que sea eliminada de mi cuenta debido (según yo) a que no fue lo que yo esperé escribir. Lamento decepcionar a quienes seguían esta historia y les envío mil disculpas. Sin embargo, quien desee continuar con el fic por su cuenta, por favor avíseme con tiempo hasta de borrar permanentemente esta fic.

En serio lamento esto. Según yo no considero que esta sea la decisión más inteligente que he tomado a lo largo de mi vida pero creo que es lo mejor... Espero que respeten mi decisión...

Loba fuera :(


End file.
